


Fairytale gone bad

by trinipedia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drarry, Fanfiction, M/M, Slash, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: "Vorrei che il Signore Oscuro ti avesse ucciso, quel giorno."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non è un addio, questo, né di Draco né mio.  
> Semplicemente sente, sentiamo, di aver dato ad Harry Potter tutto quello che poteva, potevamo dare e crede, crediamo, che sia ora di partire.  
> Magari si renderà, ci renderemo, conto di aver commesso un errore e tornerà, torneremo.  
> Fino ad allora... ciao, gente.  
> Grazie a tutti coloro che mi hanno commentata e sostenuta, grazie a tutti coloro che mi hanno voluto e mi vorranno bene.

"Basta, non ne posso più."  
Il sibilo di Draco rimbombò nella stanza come un colpo di pistola.  
"Non riesci a dirlo guardandomi in faccia?!" rispose Harry a denti stretti afferrandogli una spalla e costringendolo a voltarsi.  
Draco lo fissò con gli occhi socchiusi.  
"Smettila" bisbigliò.  
"Smettila!" ripeté poi, alzando la voce.  
"E' finita!  
FINITA, capito?!"  
Harry strinse i pugni e distolse lo sguardo.  
"No, io...noi...avevamo dei progetti, dei sogni, e..."  
Draco si lasciò cadere sul letto matrimoniale al centro della stanza spartana che dividevano nel Quartier Generale dell'Ordine.  
"I sogni sono diventati incubi, e i nostri progetti sono andati a farsi fottere da un pezzo, Harry, è ora che tu la smetta di far finta di non capirlo."  
Harry continuava a guardare un punto indefinito del muro davanti a loro, chiuso in un ostinato mutismo.  
"Cazzo, Harry, guardaci!" gridò Draco alzandosi e scotendolo violentemente "Non facciamo altro che litigare, urlarci addosso e poi pentirci e chiederci scusa!   
Ti sembra vita, questa?!"   
"Forse se TU la smettessi di gridare, potremmo cercare una soluzione!" strillò Harry con voce stridula, gli occhi già arrossati.  
"Sono stanco, Harry, stanco di cercare una soluzione e di cercare di tirare avanti per un giorno ancora.  
Mi dispiace, ma è finita."  
Il moro tentò con tutte le sue forze di trattenere le lacrime, ma fallì miseramente ed esse iniziarono a bagnargli le guance.  
"Non lasciarmi, Draco, ti prego...io sono perso senza di te!" implorò.  
Draco fu a tanto così dal cedere per l'ennesima volta, ma non poteva.  
Non questa volta.  
"Piagnucolando non risolverai niente, Harry.  
Non c'è alcuna ragione per cui io dovrei ancora restare qui.  
Mi ci è voluto un po' di tempo, ma finalmente ho capito che i nostri amici avevano ragione.  
Tutti i fattori sono contro di noi."  
Harry indietreggiò di un paio di passi, allontanando da sè le mani di Draco che ancora erano posate sulle sue spalle.  
"E allora vattene!" gridò con quanto fiato aveva in gola "Vattene dalla mia vita, dalla mia mente, dal mio letto, dal mio cuore, cazzo!  
Lasciami in pace!"  
Draco chinò il capo.  
Harry era troppo scosso per capire quanto fosse costato al suo orgoglio ammettere di aver fallito, ma se ne sarebbe reso conto, non appena si fosse calmato.  
Ora doveva andarsene, subito, prima di ripensarci.  
Il moro, dopo essersi sfogato, sembrava un sacco vuoto.  
"Cosa ti aspetti che dica ai miei amici?   
Alle persone che hanno cercato con tutte le loro forze di dissuadermi da questa pazzia di creare una relazione con te?  
Cosa pensi che potrei raccontare per mantenere un briciolo di dignità ai loro occhi?"  
Draco sospirò.  
"Puoi dire che è stata tutta colpa mia, che ti ho reso infelice e ti ho rovinato la vita.  
Che sono un bastardo egoista e incapace di tenere in piedi una storia seria.  
Oppure dì loro semplicemente che la nostra favola è finita male" concluse, con un sorriso amaro, mettendosi il mantello sulle spalle.  
Harry sapeva che l'avrebbe ricordato per sempre così, pallido ed emaciato per via della guerra, con i capelli arruffati, che non avevano più niente della chioma platinata di cui Draco era sempre andato fiero, e il completo nero un po' liso sulle ginocchia.  
Per quanto cercasse con tutte le proprie forze di negare quanto il compagno aveva detto, sapeva perfettamente che aveva ragione.  
Era finita.  
Ci avevano provato, e avevano fallito.  
Ma, per Merlino, quanto faceva male.  
Tentò un'ultima volta di dissuaderlo.  
"Tutti fanno degli errori, Draco" mormorò "ne abbiamo fatti anche noi..."  
Il biondo si voltò a guardarlo, con gli occhi tristi.  
Tipico di Harry, cercare di sistemare le cose.  
Solo che ormai era troppo tardi.  
"No, Harry.  
Noi abbiamo un passato di diversità e rivalità che non possiamo cancellare o mettere a posto.  
Ci abbiamo provato e abbiamo fallito."  
L'unico figlio di Lucius Malfoy raddrizzò la schiena e fissò Harry, con quel maglione pieno di macchie che non sarebbero più andate via, gli occhiali un po' storti sul naso e l'espressione smarrita.  
L'aveva amato tanto, forse troppo.  
Gli sorrise.  
"Troverai qualcun altro da salvare, Harry, vedrai..."  
"Vattene, Draco!" gridò il moro, disperato, raccogliendo tutte le sue ultime forze per spingerlo lontano da sè.  
Sperava di riuscire ad odiarlo almeno un po', forse così sarebbe stato più facile accettare la sua partenza.  
Non gli sarebbe rimasto niente di lui.  
Niente.  
E ancora non riusciva a credere che fosse finita davvero.  
"Smettila di cercare di consolarmi perchè ti faccio pena!" continuò.  
"Vuoi andartene?  
Fallo!  
Vai pure!  
Sta' tranquillo, non ti seguirò!"  
"Non ho più conigli nel cilindro da tirare fuori, Harry.  
Non posso più rappezzare il mio orgoglio per rimanere ancora" ribattè Draco, con tutta la calma che riuscì a mantenere.  
D'un tratto Harry realizzò qualcosa.  
"E l'Ordine?!" esclamò "cosa pensi di fare con l'Ordine?!"  
Draco si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Ho chiesto di essere inviato lontano, andrò ad unirmi alle avanguardie."  
Ma è pericoloso, stava per dire Harry, poi ricordò che non era più il suo compagno, e non aveva alcun diritto di preoccuparsi per lui.  
Perciò non disse nulla.  
Draco lo salutò con un cenno del capo ed uscì, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Lasciò passare qualche secondo, immobile in piedi fuori dalla stanza, mentre la sensazione di vuoto e dolore che l'avrebbe accompagnato da quel giorno in poi cominciava a scorrergli nelle vene.  
Si voltò di scatto e fece per abbassare la maniglia, rientrare, dire ad Harry che avrebbero riprovato una volta ancora, ma un singhiozzò lo gelò sul posto.  
Harry piangeva.  
Di nuovo.  
Per colpa sua.  
Strinse i pugni fino a farsi penetrare le unghie nei palmi, e si allontanò a grandi passi dalla casa, dalla stanza, da Harry.  
Solo quando fu a distanza di sicurezza si arrischiò a voltarsi e guardare la finestra accesa.

"Sai, Harry" sussurrò "Vorrei che il Signore Oscuro ti avesse ucciso, quel giorno."

**Author's Note:**

>  _E' ora di spegnere le luci:_  
>  Questa è stata la notte più bella della mia vita,  
> Vi ho servito un sacco di divertimento,   
> E alcune immagini davvero belle.  
> Amici, questa è la fine;   
> Arrivederci, ma ci rivedremo, lo prometto.  
> Ciao, un bacio a tutti.  
> Un giorno ripasserò da qui.  
> Il circo se ne va, spero che lo spettacolo vi sia piaciuto:  
> Ora è quasi finito, ma tornerà, sapete.  
> Mi avete dato il meglio che avevate,   
> Vi porto nel cuore, mi scorrete nelle vene.  
> Siete stati al mio fianco mentre il tempo passava,   
> E mi avete dato coraggio quando gli ostacoli sembravano insormontabili.  
> Non lo dimenticherò mai.  
> La banda ha continuato a suonare, dal tramonto all'alba,   
> E il mio tempo è ormai scaduto;  
> Il ritmo però resterà, potrete riascoltarlo quando vorrete.  
> Basterà cercare tra le mie parole.  
> Il circo se ne va, spero che lo spettacolo vi sia piaciuto:  
> Ora è quasi finito, ma tornerà, sapete.
> 
> (liberamente adattato da 'Goodbye to the circus' degli Aqua)


End file.
